Finchel's Night
by Finchellover1234
Summary: Finn and Rachel spend the night together , FINCHEL FINCHEL FINCHEL , the only cuple in this story issss FINCHEL !


Finchel's night

Finn and Rachel had been dating for over a month, and they were going to keep dating. Finn was sitting on his bed waiting for Rachel to text him back. It was only 9 O' clock on a Thursday night. Finn couldn't wait for Rachel to text back so he just laid down. Soon enough he dozed off leaving his vibrating phone behind.

_Next Morning_

Rachel slowly got up and hit her kitty alarm clock. She yawned and stretched her arms out. She jumped out of bed and walked over to her calendar to see that there were three more days till Christmas.

Rachel may not celebrate Christmas at home, but she would celebrate Christmas with Finn.

Finn loved the holidays. All he would talk about was how much he loved Christmas and how it was his favorite holiday. Rachel was usually the one to blab on about one thing, but not this time. Rachel listened to ever word Finn loved about Christmas.

Finn got annoyed about the sound of his alarm clock so he pushed it off the counter to hear it smash into parts. He jumped up in fright that someone was in his room, but just to see his broken alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed ahold of his phone. He noticed he got a text from Rachel.

_From Rachel-Hey Finn I can't wait to see you! __ I miss you, from Rachel B._

Finn smiled and quickly replied back

_From Finn- Hey babe sorry I didn't text you back last night. I must have fallen asleep. To make it up to you how about we go on a date Saturday? XOXO, from Finn H._

Rachel smiled and checked her calendar again to make sure she wasn't doing anything. She smiled at the sight of that day empty. She grabbed her pink glittery gel pen and wrote _"Date with amazing boyfriend."_ She shut the cap and grabbed her phone one more time and sent Finn a text.

_From Rachel-Sounds like a deal Mr._Hudson_ , See you in a little bit. Love you 3, From Rachel B. _

Finn smiled and jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom.

_School_

Rachel walked down the hallway to her locker that was not too far away from Finns. She turned the nob while putting in her combination and pulled up the latch. She put her books away and left out her Spanish books. When she shut her locker and turned her face she was greeted by a bunch or roses. Finn peeked his head out from behind the roses with an amazing half smile that he wore so well.

"Hello beautiful." Finn said as he pulled out a rose from the bunch and handed it to her.

She smiled and accepted the rose "Why thank you handsome!" She said in a soft voice.

She got up on her tippy toes and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

Finn smiled and reached out for her hand.

As they walked through the hallways on Minkenly High School they were silent.

Finn worked up the courage to say something to her "You look nice." Finn said as nice as he could. She smiled up at him and said thank you. Their hands were gripped together as they walked into Spanish class. greeted them. As they sat down the rest of their classmates poured in as the bell rang. "Good morning everyone!" he said as he shut the door. He noticed that a lot of people weren't here so he made up his mind and spoke up "I may not do this often but since a lot of students aren't here today, I am only get say this today but everyone can leave." They all clapped and cheered at what had just said. Finn and Rachel got up and grabbed their books.

The day went by fast as the bell rang and dismissed the glee club. Finn and Rachel jumped up and walked to their lockers. They opened there lockers and grabbed their stuff. They walked to Finns car and Finn opened the door for Rachel.

"Why thank you handsome!" she said. He shut the door and walked around to the other side. He got in and started his car. They drove in silence till they got to Rachel's house. Finn pulled into her driveway and parked his car. He turned to Rachel and smiled. Rachel leaned in to kiss him. The kiss lasted longer than they thought and Finn pulled away to get a breath. Rachel looked at him and smiled. "I love you." Finn said as he got out of his car and over to Rachel's door. He opened her door and helped her out. He grabbed her bag and carried it in for her. She smiled at him. "Where are your dad's?" Finn asked with a quizzical look on his face. "There on a business trip till Monday." She said with a devilish look on her face, "And you know what that means, the whole house to myself." She corrected herself and said "Ourselves." Finn smiled at her and dropped her book bag on the floor. He walked over to Rachel and picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. She smiled and started to kiss him. Finn threw Rachel on the bed, but not too hard. She giggled. Finn walked over to the bed and landed his lips right on hers. They kissed passionately as they rolled around on the bed. Rachel reached and grabbed on the top of Finns shirt and slowly pulled off of his head. She stared at his muscles and flipped over onto of him. She kissed his lower stomach and leaded up to his neck. Finn shut his eyes and opened them to see Rachel kissing his lips. Finn took this chance to take off Rachel's shirt. He grabbed the bottom of her polka-dotted shirt and slowly lifted it up to a blue spotted bra. She smiled at him as he put his hands his back. His hand moved around till it found the back of her bra. He shut his eyes and pulled the bra off of her and threw it to the ground. She shut his eyes as he opened his. She felt embarrassed so she put her hands around her boobs so he couldn't see them. Finn pulled he hands away from them. "Don't babe your beautiful." He said. As they rolled around kissing each other Rachel pulled away and said "Finn, we don't have to go on a date tomorrow." Finn looked puzzeled as he say up. Why not he said before leaning in to kiss the line between her boobs. "Because this is wayyyy better then going on a date." She said. Finn smiled as he pulled Rachel in next to him. They pulled the covers over them and fell asleep.

_Fin _


End file.
